poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Kecleon Caper!
Plot As Ash and his friends are walking along a road towards the next town, a blimp flies over them. They follow it to the airstrip where a lot of other people, including journalists have already gathered around. One male reporter explains that the blimp, the "Leviathan Two", is a luxury cruise on its maiden voyage around the world. The captain suddenly emerges from the blimp and asks for anyone who knows how to apply medical treatment, prompting Ash and his friends to volunteer. They board the blimp and are introduced to two women, Madison and Alexa. Brock is immediately overcome with emotions and asks them to be his girlfriends, though Misty spares them any further embarrassment and drags Brock away. The two sisters explain that their Kecleon, nicknamed Greeny and Reddy, are feeling rather odd. They reveal themselves, seemingly tired, and lazily hop off the planter pot to the ground. Brock is quick to diagnose the pair with motion sickness and then gets out some medicine. After giving one pill to each of the Kecleon, he provides them a piece of homemade Pokémon food; this combination restores their health. Meanwhile, Team Rocket plans to hijack the blimp for their own recreational use, but when they breach the cockpit, they are unable to drive it. As a result, they change their plan and decide to loot the blimp. As Ash and Misty show their Pokémon to Madison and Alexa, Team Rocket finds Madison and Alexa's stateroom and start rummaging through it, with Meowth eventually finding the women's jewelry box. Greeny suddenly snatches it with its tongue and keeps it in its mouth, prompting Team Rocket to attack. However, both Greeny and Reddy escape after an attendant accidentally stumbles upon the scene. He soon alerts Alexa, Madison and Ash's group that the Kecleon are missing. Another air steward informs the sisters that one of the Kecleon have stolen a gentleman's first aid kit. The group offers to assist the sisters in finding their Kecleon. Ash and the others are walking down a metallic hallway when Pikachu notices a red zigzag shape on the wall. They search a dining hall, where Pikachu notices another red zigzag that is moving slightly. It turns out to be Greeny, who flees. The group follows after it, but are unable to spot Greeny, who is hiding on the ceiling above them. Meanwhile, Team Rocket, who have donned air steward uniforms to go undetected, look inside a storage room and Meowth finds Reddy. Jessie forces Reddy to open its mouth, but it has a first aid kit instead. Greeny then runs by, followed by the gang. Reddy and Greeny both run off and Team Rocket is forced to hide inside a crate. The group inspects this cargo area, and Ash unknowingly squashes Team Rocket who are hiding in the crate he is sitting on. An air steward alerts the group to another Kecleon sighting, and they leave the room just as Wobbuffet makes an unannounced appearance, breaking the box open. The group rushes outside, where the sisters alert them to Greeny, who is climbing on the blimp. Brock rushes up the cherry picker lift to retrieve Greeny, but Brock narrowly misses. Greeny climbs higher, and Brock jumps onto the blimp in desperation, but Greeny crawls away again. At the top of the blimp Greeny meets Team Rocket. It manages to lose them, after the trio slips off the blimp's side. Greeny slips down a rope and rushes into the air lounge with Ash's group and the sisters following after it. Meanwhile, Greeny and Reddy run into Team Rocket in another storage room. In response, they start tossing the boxes in their mouths back and forth very fast, with Reddy ending up with the jewelry box. Team Rocket are left confused. James tries a magic trick with a bottle cap, and he asks Jessie to pick which hand the bottle cap is in. She is, however, unimpressed and stomps on James. This allows the Kecleon duo to make another getaway. The group spots the fleeing Kecleon and rushes after them, only to crash into the Rocket trio. Having been discover, Team Rocket performs their motto. James calls on his Weezing for a Smokescreen. Ash orders his Noctowl to blow the smoke away, but Team Rocket have already fled the scene. Brock suggests they split up, and the group does so. Brock imagines the affection he will receive from Madison and Alexa, but he becomes embarrassed when Reddy and Greeny are staring directly at him during this. The two Kecleon then flee outside, but this time the crew and the other guests surround the troublemakers. The sisters attend to the Kecleon and ask for the boxes to be returned, however Team Rocket arrive on the scene demanding the Pokémon. Jessie is determined to get the Kecleon and calls on her Arbok for assistance. Ash's Bayleef misses with Vine Whip and Arbok counters with Headbutt. Poliwhirl then comes out and uses its own Headbutt on Arbok. James sends out Victreebel, which uses Razor Leaf. Greeny and Reddy join the battle and deflects the leaves with their tails. Arbok goes for a Wrap, but Reddy uses a Lick attack to stop Arbok, which also releases the jewelry box. Meowth goes after it, but Poliwhirl attacks him with Double Slap. Victreebel moves in, but Greeny uses a Lick attack on Victreebel. Then, both Kecleon use Psybeam to push the two Pokémon back to their owners. Bayleef lassos Team Rocket with another Vine Whip and sends them blasting off. Alexa returns the first aid kit to the gentlemen, who is simply grateful to have it with him again. Soon the "Leviathan Two" takes off and the two sisters wave goodbye to the group. Ash and his friends are back on the road once again to Olivine City. Major Events * Misty's Poliwhirl is revealed to know Headbutt.